


Bad Enough for You

by KaidaMatsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaMatsuki/pseuds/KaidaMatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being nice will get your crush to notice you. Whoever said that is a lunatic. Sasuke would know cause he followed it and it got him nowhere. Until he became bad. Hopefully, he'd get his crush's attention then. SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Enough for You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The all-powerful and great Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns the ever awesome Naruto and its character. I'm just the writer who owns this one-shot. ;)
> 
> Rated: T (I know right... Shocker :3 I'm shocked too)
> 
> Pairings: SasuNaru
> 
> Inspired from "Bad Enough For You" - All Time Low
> 
> A/N: I hope you enjoy the story, despite lacking the usual lemon. Really, I tried to make it into one, but it was so hard! D: Anyway, at least I posted, right? Happy reading, guys :) Ooh, and listen to the music!

The first time he saw him, he knew he was the one. He couldn't have been wrong. The gods must have sent him to his doorway to give light that this divine creature was made just for him. There was no mistaking it. It was love at first sight.

"Hey, you must be Sasuke, right?"

For the first time, he was stunned speechless when the blond angel brightly smiled at him, making his breath hitch at the back of his throat and causing his heart to nearly jump out of his chest at the mention of his name. He hated it when he was always referred by people as "Itachi's little brother" or "Uchiha's younger brother". He had a name for Pete's sake! And from hearing his name uttered by this breath-taking stranger… There was no doubt about it. This person was just for him.

"Naruto."

Sasuke saw Itachi cross from the yard, coming from the garage. His eyes narrowing at his brother when he took the blond's attention, he didn't like the fact that his brother knew him. Itachi ignored him and looked to Naruto.

"I thought I told you to go straight to the garage."

Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head, "I didn't want to be rude to your family, so I thought I'd drop by and say hi."

Itachi snorted at him, making Sasuke narrow his eyes at his brother. He shouldn't be so rude to him! "Baka, they left on a business trip."

Sasuke grunted to express his displeasure with his brother. No one was allowed to call the blond names, not even his brother. This caught Itachi's attention, raising a dainty eyebrow at his glaring younger brother.

Naruto giggled, diffusing the tense atmosphere. "Aww… Itachi, you shouldn't be so harsh on your brother. I bet he just wants to be introduced properly."

Itachi rolled his eyes at this and conceded, "Naruto, this is Sasuke, my foolish younger brother. Otouto, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my classmate."

Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair while he grinned, "Don't mind your brother's words. I'm his friend, Sasuke-kun, so you can call me Naruto-niichan, okay?"

Let it never be remembered nor said that Uchiha Sasuke pouted. Yes, pouted. For that was what it looked like on a twelve-year old, glaring at the love of his life for treating him like a child just because he was a fifteen-year old. Three years older, the same age as his brother.

For once, why couldn't he be Itachi?

* * *

"Naruto!"

Sasuke saw Naruto turn with exasperation. He smirked at this as he opened the door to welcome the blond.

"Sasuke, it's Naruto-niichan. How many times do I have to tell you?" Naruto ruffled his hair as he passed by, followed by Itachi who flicked Sasuke's forehead. "Itachi, don't be so mean."

Sasuke brimmed with happiness when Naruto sided with him. He was always the one to defend him from his brother's antics and was constantly the one who reminded people that he was Sasuke, not "Itachi's younger brother", although that no longer bothered him, especially not when Naruto compensated for that. He loved everything about Naruto. From his unhealthy obsession with orange and ramen to his bright and warm personality, he always looked forward seeing him when his brother would bring him home.

Sasuke's hands felt clammy as he remembered why he was particularly nervous today than usual. He inhaled and let it out softly, "Naruto."

Naruto turned away from Itachi, "Yeah?"

Sasuke thrust a bunch of daisies in front of the oblivious blond, fighting down the blush that he knew would burst if given a chance. Now was the chance to show Naruto his interest in him and show his potentiality to be a good boyfriend. He opened his mouth, but… no sound came.

Oh no.

Why now?

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened at his predicament, making him more of a wreck inside as he heard his heart thunder in his ears. Suddenly Naruto smiled brightly at him, weakening him.

"They're lovely, Sasuke!"

Sasuke could nearly die.

"I'm sure your mom will like it!" Naruto chirped, ruffling the younger Uchiha's hair and missing his shocked face. "You should give it to her later."

Sasuke wanted to die.

Naruto then grinned at Sasuke with a sparkle in his eyes, "Sasuke, you want to hear us play?"

Sasuke completely forgot his failed attempt when he saw Naruto's smile. Well, a little. He nodded, refusing to admit that only with Naruto, he was embarrassingly speechless. He watched Naruto cross to the garage, followed by Itachi who was smirking at him. He glared at him, apparently his brother was finding his dilemma funny. The weasel.

He moved inside, taking in the instruments and his brother's band mates talking and tuning the materials.

They formed a band on that first month Sasuke met Naruto and they've been practicing nearly everyday, meaning he got to see him constantly. For a time, he could nearly thank his brother for creating his band — Kyuubi. Of course, sometimes the loud music was disturbing and he couldn't exactly be always there when Naruto was, but at least he was still at their house. Whenever he had free time, he would watch Naruto perform and, God, he was beautiful.

There was just one thing he truly didn't like about Naruto.

He was the singer.

Sasuke watched Naruto when he started to sing another new song. It was probably the one Itachi was practicing on the guitar in his room for their next live performance.

Sasuke didn't like it when they first performed and inwardly frowned at the memory.

Everyone was looking at Naruto, hearing his melodious voice. He didn't like how Naruto would send this far off look at the crowd as if he was imagining someone in front of him, singing to that mysterious person. His every pitch would seem so full of passion and longing that it made every person in the room wish they were the one he was truly singing to. He also didn't like the way he simply kept serenading crowds of people that they instantly had fans, nor the fact that they started to hit on Naruto.

He watched a bead of sweat roll down from the blond's temple, running down his long tanned neck to his orange shirt. He gulped.

"So what do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked at Naruto's blinding smile, belatedly noticing that they were done practicing for the day and feeling sad for it only meant Naruto would then leave. He glanced at his brother who was smirking at him knowingly as he glared at him. He reverted to Naruto's expectant look and nodded once, "Hn."

Naruto threw his head back, turning to Itachi with exasperation, "Oi, Itachi, how could you? Stop teaching your brother _nonexistent_ words! You're corrupting him!"

Itachi's smirk widened, "Deep words for a person who lacks a dictionary."

"Argh!" Naruto blushed and stomped out of the room, grabbing his bag. "I'm going, see ya tomorrow."

Naruto brightly smiled at Sasuke on the way and ruffled his hair, "Ja ne, Sasuke. Thanks for listening."

Naruto was out the door when Itachi called, "Oi, baka, didn't you tell me your mom went to get your cousin. I'll send you home."

"Sure! Oh, and don't forget to send our record to the radio station."

"Hn."

Sasuke watched the others pack and leave the garage, before turning off the lights.

As soon as everyone left, he rushed to his room upstairs and went to his window, peeking from beyond his blinds to see the outside and finding Naruto walking down the street with his brother. They looked like they were arguing again. Well, for the most part, it was only Naruto. Once more, he felt an intense longing of being born the same age as the blond when he saw Naruto smile at Itachi. Why couldn't he be the one walking beside him? He scowled when he couldn't see them anymore and unceremoniously flopped down on his bed. He placed an arm over his eyes, recalling Naruto's voice singing the new song.

It was addicting.

Sasuke knew it would be asking too much if he told Naruto that he didn't like it when he performed for others. It would be extremely selfish of him to do so, and a little childish. He knew that. But that didn't change his view when he thought of more people knowing the blond and listening to his voice. He knew that somehow a little fame and recognition could also influence one's life. He'd seen it on movies anyway, so it must've been at least partially based on real life.

He just wished that nothing would change.

But annoying enough, it did.

After Itachi sent their songs to the radio stations, people started to crave more. It was especially irritating when Kyuubi started to have invites and began to have live performances at clubs, even making an album that hit the televisions. Kyuubi became an instant hit, but that's wasn't all that caught his attention. He thought it odd when Naruto refused those ardent people who kept asking him out, but at the same time, he felt relieved every time they were kindly turned down.

The other thing he felt relieved for, despite Kyuubi's heavy schedule with their music and school work, they still managed to have time and still practice in their garage. Sasuke knew that he hated waiting for Naruto like a puppy, but when the blond did come over to their house, he never once regretted that he waited just to see his smile. At least _that_ didn't change. Although he could albeit admit that he hated it when he was still treated like a child, regrettably that also did not change, even when he tried demonstrating his maturity which, to his sadistic brother, was hilarious.

Soon, Kyuubi was in magazines, radio networks and music channels, and was similar to a bright shooting star that ripped through the sky. Interviews and talk shows about their lives were broadcast, as well as personal questions that became a hot topic no one could resist. Even Sasuke was hooked when he found a magazine that had an exclusive interview with Naruto about his love life, but it turned out to be a fluke in the end when the question as to who he liked was never answered.

The mystery of Naruto's interest and inspiration for every hit song was then answered… on the day Kyuubi disbanded.

"I like you."

Sasuke's eyes widened, holding his breath and stilling his hand from reaching Itachi's door. He was about to give Naruto some snacks to show he could be mature and caring when he heard that. The confession was muffled, but he knew it was Naruto's voice.

"I like you, Itachi."

Sasuke closed his eyes in anguish upon hearing those words directed to his own brother. He knew it at the back of his mind, but he couldn't accept it, not until Naruto's words were smack on his face, glaring at him. He always knew that what bothered him the most was his brother. Naruto may be subtle in his glances to his brother and people wouldn't have paid notice to it either, but to Sasuke who had kept his eyes on the blond since their first meeting, it wasn't hard to miss.

Naruto liked his brother.

All of a sudden, the door was opened and he was shocked to see Naruto's surprised face with unshed tears that threatened to break. He watched him force a heart-breaking smile on his quivering lips, before fleeing. He remained stunned until he glared at Itachi's indifferent face, then left.

Naruto never returned again.

* * *

Naruto mustered a smile, but softly sighed inside. He looked to the crowd before him and knew there was no escape to the tirades of questions until he answered them. The flashes of camera continued to flicker, temporarily blinding him. He groaned, sometimes he wished he never joined Kyuubi in the first place.

"Uzumaki-san, now that you're back to Japan, are you planning on reviving 'Kyuubi' or would you be doing solo career?"

"What caused you to leave the country for America in the first place?"

"Why was 'Kyuubi' disbanded just before you left?"

"Were the rumors true that you found out Uchiha-san was cheating on you for another, causing you to leave Kyuubi?"

Naruto flinched at that last question, earning another round of camera flashes. Hell, this was why he left… It's been five years since he'd left, you'd think that the media would've died down along with its issues, but _no…_ it just came back to haunt him as soon as he stepped out of the airport. This was also why he wanted to arrive at night, so that in case anyone recognized him, it would be minimal. It's apparent it somehow backfired. He shook his head, "Please don't drag Itachi into this, he had nothing to do with why I left or why Kyuubi disbanded. And it's been a long time since I pursued that career, so I'm not looking for anything like that. If you please excuse me, I'm leaving."

Naruto pushed through the throng of reporters, hoping that they would now let him pass, since he'd answered some of their questions and it was late. Sadly, that was not the case. If possible, they trailed him further with even a lot more questions.

Naruto closed his eyes. He knew that he should've asked Kiba to pick him up, but he also knew that his friend was beside himself with worry for his pretty pregnant little wife. He couldn't tell him that he was going to Japan again for fear of the media getting a whiff of this, but then the information was somehow leaked and now he didn't have a direct means of transportation with the reporters hounding him. He should've called Itachi for a ride at least.

Ah… There it was again. The dull throb within his chest echoed. He hated it. He hated that he confessed to his best friend. He hated the fact that the band separated was because of him. He hated that he ruined their friendship and their blissful time by being selfish.

Sure, they were fine now, but things never remained the same.

It became awkward when he tried to speak to Itachi again after a year of his confession. It didn't feel right, but they've gradually closed that up. They merely talked and stayed in touch, but there was still something missing. Then it became especially awkward when he finally found out who Itachi liked. He liked Deidara — his cousin. They were on their way to another live performance when Deidara popped out and told him he was there to visit him from States. That's when they met. Up to now, they were still going strong and Deidara even left America for Japan to be with Itachi. Itachi even said he was going to propose to him soon. That's why he was here… for _their_ wedding.

Fine, he no longer liked him like _that,_ but it still hurt. After all, it was quite certain to everyone that your best friend would be the first to accept you other than your family, right? Yet he was rejected, he had the right to feel slightly hurt and wary with wanting to love again.

_"Naruto."_

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt someone pull him away from the crowd. His eyes widened when he was staring at the back of a tall, porcelain-skinned man that possessed ebony hair. It couldn't be… How could he know when he never said his flight time and the airport? He willed his suddenly dried throat, "Itachi?"

Dark onyx eyes looked back at him and slightly narrowed, before turning away. "Guess again, dobe."

By this time, Naruto was out of the media's clutches and they were near a secluded coffee shop. He could clearly see the man holding him, now that they were under proper lighting. His eyes sparked with familiarity, "Sas-Sasuke?"

The man smirked.

"It _is_ you!" Naruto let out a laugh, "For a minute there, I thought you were your brother!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this and scowled.

"Aww, don't be like that. It's been years since I last saw you, at least I still remember you." Naruto grinned and moved closer to ruffle his hair, until he did a double take when he realized he couldn't reach his head. He was even slightly looking up. "Sasuke, you've grown! What happened?"

"It's called puberty, dobe."

Naruto's eye twitched, "And I see that you have a bastard attitude now. No doubt from your brother. Damn, what's Itachi been feeding you with? You're even taller than me!"

"Unlike you, I don't eat junk." Sasuke smirked when he flicked Naruto's ramen keychain stationed on his bag. "Or perhaps you're simply too short."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Don't mock my ramen! And how come you're like this? You used to be so cute and nice! Did you catch Itachi's disorder?"

Sasuke mildly raised a brow at this, "I do agree in Itachi's case, but I don't like to think that he influenced me in any way."

"Whatever," Naruto shook his head and looked around, half expecting Itachi to appear before them, since Sasuke was there too. "Hey, where is Itachi by the way?"

"I went alone."

"What!" Naruto spun around, "You didn't bring anyone with you? Don't you realize how late it is? Something could've happened to you! What were you thinking?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, eliciting the blond's irritation, "It's barely ten. What could happen? And as you can see, I'm no longer a child."

"Fine, but you're still alone. How did you get here anyway when the station's far away?"

"I drove here."

_"What!"_ Naruto yelled this time, "You're underage, teme!"

"Could you please stop shouting," Sasuke groaned, rubbing his temples. He nodded his head to the parking lot where his ride was stationed. "And I'm not aware of my age? I'm almost eighteen in less than a month, what's the difference?"

Naruto stomped after, muttering under his breath as he followed Sasuke, "Argh! This is all Itachi's fault! Why did he just have to blab about my coming? He shouldn't have sent his younger brother late—"

"He didn't send me."

Naruto paused when Sasuke stopped in front of him. "What?"

"Itachi didn't tell me anything." Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes holding him down. "I just came because I knew you were coming tonight."

Naruto couldn't move, not when the Uchiha was staring at him to the point that it was unnerving. He couldn't seem to find his voice again and felt his heart quicken. What was this? He cleared his throat, diverting his eyes away. "H-How did you know then?"

"Blackmailed someone."

"B-Blac—" Naruto sputtered. Itachi was really going to get it as soon as he sees him. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you."

Naruto's head shot up, once more captured by Sasuke's heated stare, only this time he knew why he was staring at him. He didn't know what to say to that. Of course, he'd been fond of Sasuke, but that's because he was Itachi's younger brother and he wanted the young Uchiha to have a good impression of him, but then soon it no longer mattered whether he was Itachi's brother or not. He never thought of leading him into feeling this way for him. But rejecting him outright would be too harsh, especially when they've met again after five years. Sasuke also had somehow wormed into his heart when he always seemed to welcome him as soon as he came to their house, but it was all brotherly affections. Nothing like _that._

The silence stretched on and although it was supposed to be Sasuke who should be uncomfortable, being the one who confessed, Naruto was the one experiencing that. Naruto glanced at the unmoving Uchiha and averted his eyes when he saw him still staring at him. Yup, you couldn't blame him, especially not with those smoldering eyes were practically pinning him with its gaze.

"Let's go."

Naruto heard Sasuke say and nearly breathed out a sigh of relief from the release of tension when the younger Uchiha moved away to the parking slot. It soon hitched when he saw their ride home.

This _cannot_ be happening.

"Umm, Sasuke, we're not riding that, right?" Naruto asked, hoping that the vehicle they were standing in front of was _not_ their ride home. It couldn't possibly be. Yes, that's correct. It wasn't.

"We are."

Naruto turned about, briskly walking away. "I must've forgotten my luggage. It was nice of you to pick me up for a ride though, but I guess I'll be taking a cab then. Send my regards to Itachi. Good night."

Naruto was hurled back by the collar, "Teme, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

"It's late, we'll get your stuff by tomorrow, since we can't bring it with our ride." Sasuke grunted, dragging Naruto back. He sighed, "Don't tell me you're afraid of riding a motorbike?"

Naruto was affronted, "Of course not! I just don't like it… that's all."

"Hn." Sasuke got his black helmet on and Naruto was surprised that despite the bulky head gear, the young Uchiha managed to pull off the image of a smooth and rugged biker with his black leather jacket on. Naruto appraised Sasuke's knowledge 'on safety first'. Sasuke then turned to him and only then did Naruto take note of him holding another helmet, making him bolt away before he was caught. Sasuke roughly manhandled him to wear the helmet. He seated himself and pulled Naruto behind him, Naruto unconsciously placed one of his hands around the younger Uchiha's waist for balance.

"Hold on."

Naruto didn't get it, until he felt the engine jump to life and rip through the streets. Gasping, he clutched at the Uchiha's waist and hugged him closer for fear of falling as he shut his eyes. He felt more than heard Sasuke's chuckle, making him blush from embarrassment. _"Teme!"_

Sasuke laughed at this, causing Naruto's eyes to widen upon hearing him laugh for the first time with his tenor voice. His heart skipped at this, embarrassing himself further as he dug his red face to the Uchiha's back and praying that the trip was short.

Naruto shut his eyes tight, felt the cold air whip through them and flinched when he felt the vehicle curve, dipping low and making him burrow his face closer as the movement made his legs turn to jelly. It almost felt like they'd dip so low that they could nearly fall. Hell, this was why he refused to ride motorbikes.

Naruto tried to focus on anything other than that and settled for Sasuke's back. It was surprising how warm it was considering he had a thick jacket. He glanced up at Sasuke's shoulder, taking note that it was bigger than before. He smiled sadly at remembering the old times, wondering where the small, sweet Uchiha went.

Naruto must've dreamt of that.

He caught himself before cursing. There was obviously no such thing as Sasuke being small and sweet. Especially now! He growled when he felt arms encircle his waist and already knew who the offender was. He mustered a smile, "Sasuke, please refrain from teasing me. Come on, eat your breakfast."

"Sure, Naruto." Sasuke smirked deviously, practically purring his name before taking his seat and giving thanks for the meal.

Naruto shook his head at his predicament, remembering the night that instigated it all. Even now, he could say he never saw this one coming.

"A kiss."

Naruto blinked at this, knowing that his ears were deceiving him. Certainly he'd heard it wrong, cause there was _no way_ Sasuke Uchiha, a third-year college Law student, asking him for a kiss. "Huh?"

Sasuke smirked, mouthing the words as if speaking to a preschooler, "I want a kiss as your ride fee."

Naruto rubbed his temples. He must be more tired than he thought. Yes, his mind was playing tricks on him. After all, it wasn't possi—

All of a sudden, his chin was tilted upwards and he felt warm lips on his own. His eyes widened, slowly registering that Sasuke was kissing him! Sasuke gently released him as he gaped at him like a fish gasping for air. He flushed bright when the mischievous Uchiha licked his lips and smirked down at him, walking away as said, "Oh, by the way, Itachi just got transferred to the main office so it's going to be only the two of us in the house. He said that you'll be taking care of me once you arrive and I should tell you. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Naruto's mind snapped at this, _"What?!"_

The morning after wasn't any different when as soon as he woke up, he saw the sleeping face of the younger Uchiha. Sasuke's pale arms encircled his waist as he peacefully slept in _his_ bed. He felt a vein pulse.

_"What in hell are you doing here?!"_

Naruto sighed. Not that it ever discouraged the younger Uchiha whenever he threw him off the bed or even yelled at him every morning with that same line. To be exact, his molesting became a weird routine already. He wasn't sure if he should be worried by the frequency of this or that he was somehow getting used to it.

Naruto tensed when he felt a body close in on him, causing him to nearly drop the dish he was washing. He drew in a shaky breath, "What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned his chin on Naruto's shoulder, "You haven't answered me yet."

Naruto stiffened, feeling nervous. Other than the teasing and molesting, he'd rather deal with those than when Sasuke started to become serious. He shifted when he could almost feel his stare. He bit the bottom of his lips, unsure of what to say.

The air was starting to suffocate him.

Out of nowhere, Naruto felt Sasuke's lips on his neck, making him jump in surprise. "You te—"

"Naruto, I'll be out longer than usual," Sasuke stepped back, heading out in the hallway as he waved back in a nonchalant manner. "Don't wait up for me."

Naruto seemed to have regained his composure at the safe topic, "Your break is over? Wait, I'll give you my number in case of emergency." He fumbled with the dry cloth and reached for his phone. He handed his cellphone to the younger Uchiha, but then Sasuke merely looked at it, confusing him. "What?"

"Why are you giving me your phone?"

Naruto looked further confused, "So you could get my number…?"

"Haven't you memorized your number yet?" Sasuke raised a brow, sending off a superior look that annoyed the blond. "Isn't it more common sense if _you_ asked for _my_ number so that I could just type it down your phone?"

Naruto flushed, not meeting Sasuke's amused gaze as he stubbornly refused to admit his mistake, and continued to hold out his phone and muttered, "Just do as you're told and get my number."

Sasuke smirked and texted his number to get Naruto's contact, before handing back the orange cellphone. Naruto reached for it, but as soon as he did, Sasuke pulled him close and whispered to his ear, "Feel free to call me, dobe."

Naruto turned red, but before he could yell at Sasuke, he'd already left. He touched his ear, almost feeling those lips mutter those words. He groaned, shaking his head to clear his mind.

What has Itachi been teaching the boy?

* * *

Naruto switched off the television in mild annoyance. His return was already all over the news. He should be used to that by now and yet it never ceases to amaze him how news travel so fast. He shook his head and glanced at the clock, taking in the time. It was almost dinner and their fridge was out of any food. He glanced at his phone, thinking he should call Sasuke to go buy some at the grocery store.

_"Feel free to call me, dobe."_

Naruto blushed as soon as he remembered those smoldering eyes teasing him. Now the stupid orange phone seemed to be gleaming in silent mockery as if it knew what he was thinking, making him glare at the contraption. He scoffed, "Yeah, as if."

Naruto passed his phone and grabbed his beige coat and white scarf, heading outside. He could handle a little shopping, what's there to worry?

Naruto pushed through the throng of people and, no, it wasn't because there was a sale in the market that it was crowded.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto glanced back and saw people after him as he quickened his pace, groaning loud at his rabid fans. He would've allowed some autograph signings, but when a girl suddenly grabbed his scarf, all hell broke loose and now he was running for his life. He had already discarded his favorite coat in a poor attempt to lose the crowd, but it seemed that they were more driven after that sacrifice. Lord, it was nearing winter and he was carrying grocery bags for heaven's sake! Give him a break! He curved upon seeing a closet and immediately closed himself in.

Naruto let out a sigh and slumped back in relief, but it was short-lived when he heard footsteps pass. He tensed when it grew louder and longer. Just how many people were chasing him?! As soon as the footsteps passed, he relaxed once more and leaned back, only to have the door suddenly opened and caused him to fall backwards. He gasped when he saw a young guy wearing a janitor uniform, stumbling to right himself and plead him to remain quiet, but it was too late.

"Uzumaki Naruto! _The_ Uzumaki is in my broom closet!"

Naruto paled, tuning out what the janitor guy was stuttering about and shutting the door once more when he saw his fans after the outburst. He locked the door this time and moved away from the door, feeling trapped. It wasn't long before he heard knocks and pleas. Judging from the voices from outside, he could tell he wouldn't be able to push through a crowd _that_ many.

"Uzumaki-san is in here!"

Naruto recognized that voice and found himself blanching at hearing one of the news casters. There was no doubt that the other news company would also join in the chaos. He groaned, wishing he never left the house and just waited for Sasuke to come back. He checked his watch and frowned. It was only 7:00 pm and the Uchiha did say he was going to be out late.

He huddled closer, warming himself in the cramped space. Maybe he should call Sasuke… No, he won't. He wouldn't let someone younger than him come to his rescue! It would injure his pride! It would also egg Sasuke on that he called him… but despite all the reasons he thought up, he knew the real reason he didn't want to call him is because of one thing. He didn't want to trouble him.

Naruto felt like he'd waited for an eternity in the closet, but knew that it's only been thirty minutes that's passed. He wanted to check if the media was still there, but after hearing people shouting orders of controlling the crowd and get a better camera angle, those answered his question.

The ticking of his watch was his only solace, but even that slowly drove him insane. He closed his eyes, considering to call Sasuke. He reached for his pocket and found… nothing.

Naruto's eyes widened, patting his clothes to check where it was and quelling his growing anxiety. This was perfect! The time when he's stuck in a broom closet is when he needed the phone most! That's when he remembered… He left it.

Naruto slammed his head on the wall in frustration. This couldn't be happening! It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was just going to get some food, buy it and leave, but how was he to know that he'd bump into one of his fans when he was helping a lost girl find his mommy. Unfortunately for him, they found her sister instead which the catalyst of the event was. Of all the dumb luck!

Then as if Lady Luck was mocking him, at that exact moment, the dingy light bulb went off.

Naruto stiffened at the pure darkness surrounding him. More than anything, he hated the dark. That's why whenever he was on stage, he took comfort from the fans' glow sticks as well as the large space around them, at the assurance that the lights would soon be on. But right now, he was stuck in a cramped room with no window to at least let a trickle of the moon's light in. The coldness of the room seemed biting, especially when there was no more light. He shivered in fear and dread.

How long will he have to wait?

How long will he have to be trapped here… alone?

Naruto's breathing hitched at the thought, feeling suffocated. His whole body started to tremble as he held himself tighter. Everything around him seemed to have silenced as he tuned them all out. He could feel his throat clog up as he pushed back the urge to cry. If only he knew, he would have never left. He would have waited for Sasuke… He wanted to go home.

All of a sudden, the door swings open and blinding light enters the cramped room. Naruto's vision didn't have much time to adjust to the brightness when he was engulfed in a pair of warm familiar arms. His vision blackened once more when he felt a jacket draped over him, but this form of darkness comforted him as it brought along a soothing scent.

"Baka, I thought I told you, you could call me."

Naruto's eyes widened at the gruff, but soft tone and nodded his head. He felt himself be pulled away as he relaxed into the warmth beside him, whispering, "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke's hold tightened around him and Naruto knew that the Uchiha heard him. He smiled at him as the dark-haired teen continued to pave their way through the crowd. He'd never felt so grateful to anyone till now as well as Sasuke's motorbike that even when parked still managed to look menacingly fast and dangerous. He gulped.

Sasuke turned to him and removed his jacket from Naruto, making Naruto feel the biting chill from the parking lot and miss the Uchiha's warmth. Suddenly, Sasuke pressed the jacket to him, "Wear it. The air can hurt when riding a bike especially if it's cold."

Naruto nodded and wore the jacket, slightly surprised by how big the jacket was. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered, strapped his helmet and handed the other to Naruto. "C'mon, they might catch up."

Naruto took the head gear and wore it, following Sasuke as soon as he slipped onto the bike. He held his breath, waiting for the part where the vehicle would rip through the streets and literally take his breath away.

"Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes upon Sasuke's voice. For a second there, he was startled with Sasuke's deep, grave voice – really unlike his old Sasuke. He opened his eyes and saw the Uchiha looking at him from the mirror. And only then did he _really see_ Sasuke, the young man he came to be. He felt out of breath by this epiphany, chuckling softly when he really thought it was the ride that would take his breath, but instead it was Sasuke that did. "Yes?"

Sasuke remained silent as he watched Naruto, before turning to start the engine, "We'll talk about this at home."

Naruto held on closer to Sasuke and nodded, knowing that the Uchiha felt him move his head.

The drive back was peaceful and even though Naruto still disliked riding the younger Uchiha's motorbike, he felt oddly soothed by it. When Sasuke parked the bike, Naruto removed his helmet and slid the jacket off, taking a whiff of Sasuke's cologne on it. He grinned when he noticed it smelled familiar, but only had more mint and crisp to its scent. "Sasuke, what's the brand of your cologne? It smells good."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, getting the jacket and helmet off the blond's grasp as he placed them right next to the bike near a table.

Naruto continued to ponder as he stepped in the Uchiha's house. He opened the door and then he was struck with a memory exactly where he knew the smell from. "Hey, your cologne smells like Itachi's."

Sasuke stopped and narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly grinned, "Well, it's kinda different, but almost the same, although yours is more–"

"Shut up."

Naruto was stunned by the coldness in the Uchiha's voice than the words he said. "Wh-What?"

"I'm _not_ Itachi, so stop comparing me to him. Stop pining over–" Sasuke clenched his jaws shut, looked away and glared at the wall. He looked back at Naruto, "Don't think that what you did a while ago was acceptable. Why didn't you contact me? I've been waiting for you to at _least_ text. If I hadn't rushed over there when I saw the news, god! What were you thinking?"

Naruto huffed, irritated that he was being scolded by someone younger than him. "I was doing fine! I was jus–"

"No, you weren't!" Sasuke glared, "You were cornered in a _broom closet_ , Naruto. The media was all over and you know better than to leave without anyone or at least a disguise! How could you be so reckless?"

Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation and growing irritation. "Stop blowing it out of proportion. It wasn't _that_ bad."

_"Not bad?"_ Sasuke's scowl turned menacing, "Why didn't you just wait for me? If I hadn't gone home early, you would still be there! Alone! Do you have any idea how–"

"I'd be fine without you!" Naruto yelled, his hands were shaking as he lashed out in anger. "What the hell is your problem anyway? It's not like someone told you to get me! That's why I left in the first place, because I didn't _want_ you to come!"

Sasuke flinched, snapping Naruto back to realize the harshness of his words.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean that… I'm… Just," Naruto felt his throat clog up in guilt and a bit of reluctance to apologize first to someone younger than him. "Just forget what I said. It's-It's nothing… I'm…"

Sasuke turned away, cutting Naruto's inner turmoil as he said, "You could've at least waited for me."

Naruto watched as the younger Uchiha turn to his room, leaving him at the hallway. He bit the bottom of his lips, steeling himself to step away from Sasuke's door when he knew that Sasuke needed space. It was his first time seeing Sasuke angry at him. He looked back at the door, worried that he wouldn't be able patch this fight.

Naruto opened his door and realized how much for the past few days Sasuke had been accommodating him, but not once did he learn how he could do the same. How could he patch things up with someone he'd never fought with? Better yet, how could he when he knew so little of the grown-up version Sasuke?

Naruto plopped down on the bed, frowning when it felt cold. He twisted, looking at the wall where Sasuke's room was located. He closed his eyes, curling his body in thought. He realized another thing and, again, it wasn't pleasant. Sasuke had waited for him for years and had been patient for him, despite the uncertainty of his return… He could've at least reciprocated a bit of that act. He sighed, burrowing his face to his pillow. What had he done? No, rather, what should he do?

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked surprised, and that was saying something when Naruto knew Uchihas are rarely taken by surprise. He stared at Naruto's sincere and solemn face, nodding. He diverted his gaze away and seemed to be struggling, "It's fine. I was wrong too for snapping at you all of a sudden. Last night, you must've been tired."

"No," Naruto smiled and offered a cup of coffee. "Last night, I was just being irrational, you were worried after all. I should've been grateful."

Sasuke took the cup, hiding his face. For a moment, Naruto thought he saw a light blush tinge the Uchiha's face. He shook his head at the impossibility. He must've stayed up too late thinking of the best way to apologize. That must be the reason why he was hallucinating.

"So…" Naruto began, "How about grabbing some lunch together outside?"

Sasuke's head snapped up at this. "What?"

"Well, I realized we haven't had any proper lunch together yet, it's the least I could do. We could catch up by then, after your classes." Naruto grinned.

"A date."

Naruto's face flared at what Sasuke said, almost dropping his mug. "Wh-What?! No, just lunch, teme!"

"Like a date," Sasuke repeated as he smirked at him. He stood up and brought the mug with him, cornering Naruto to the sink as he glared at those smug onyx. He placed an arm around the blond, noting that he didn't protest like usual and even looked dazed with a hint of confusion. His smirk widened at this and leaned his face closer, "I'll go."

Naruto's disoriented brain caught the words as he forced himself to breathe, smelling the unique cologne clinging to Sasuke instead. God, what was wrong with him? He grew more unsettled when Sasuke suddenly stepped back, leaving him cold as he left the room. He heard him release a soft chuckle.

"Time for my classes. Text me the venue, dobe."

Naruto heard the front door close and that's when the younger Uchiha's actions sank in. His face abruptly burst into a full-blown blush, sliding down the floor and hearing his heart pounding. What the hell is happening to him?

* * *

"Teme…"

Naruto growled under his breath and huffed in disgruntlement. That stupid brat was late! He glanced at his watch, taking note that Sasuke was nearly an hour late. He looked around to check if he entered the restaurant, but found no Sasuke. How was that possible? Sasuke was rarely late. He even mentioned that his classes were done. What happened?

The bastard could've at least informed him he was going to be late! If anything were to happen to him, he would be the one responsible for it! Itachi placed him in charge of him after all.

Naruto smiled at a waitress when she cleared his table and for once, leaving him be. He guessed that with his disguise on, no one was able to recognize him. He was even able to order and eat his meal in peace, which was a rarity itself ever since he became a well-known singer.

Wait… Did that mean Sasuke was also deceived by his disguise?

Naruto stood up, catching the attention of everyone and embarrassing himself. He slinked back to his chair, but when he continued to get stared at. He left the diner, breathing out his relief when he was outside. He checked his phone for any text from the younger Uchiha, but found none in his inbox. He frowned, tucked his phone and stomped off. If the brat was expecting he would wait for him to eat together, he had another coming on! At least he already ate, instead of waiting hungrily.

Naruto stopped in his steps when he felt his phone vibrate and opened his new message from Sasuke.

_'Held up doing research for a course. Don't wait up for me, cause I'm still finishing it.'_

Naruto wasn't sure how to reply to that when he wasn't even certain if he was mad at him being stood up, relieved at knowing Sasuke was safe or worried that Sasuke was too busy to even eat. He opted for the latter and replied that Sasuke should at least eat.

"There," Naruto muttered as he sent his message, making his way back again. He was about to wait for the bus when his eyes caught on something familiar. He looked back and his eyes grew wide.

Sasuke was at the other side of the street.

Naruto grinned, raising his hand to call out to him, but his voice died when he saw a blonde-haired girl stop before him as they both started to walk away. What was that brat doing? He frowned, crossing the street instead of waiting for the bus. Doing research, hah! His eyes narrowed and trailed after the two, fishing out his phone and texting to affirm his suspicion. After all, maybe it was a guy that looked similar to Sasuke. Of course, it can't be him! Sasuke was at his college. He shouldn't have easily doubted him, but just in case… He sent the text.

_'Where are you now?'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes and peered through the crowd, observing if the Sasuke look-alike would react to his text. His lips opened in mild shock when the guy stopped, telling something to the girl before fiddling with his phone. No, it was too much of a coincidence. It couldn't be Sasuke… Cause the guy he supposed was Sasuke is on a date.

Naruto jumped when his phone vibrated in his hands, fumbling before he could get it steady. Sasuke was calling him. He looked up and his eyes grew wide when the guy two blocks away from him was raising his phone to his ear. It was as if he was calling someone… Naruto gulped and answered the phone call.

"Hello?"

_"Dobe, what took you so long?"_

Naruto heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the line and saw that the figure was also slightly shaking. His eyes darkened at this solid proof, forcing a light tone. "Sorry about that, I was… I was busy."

_"Hn, busy with what?"_

Naruto was about to reply when he saw the blonde girl tug at Sasuke's shirt. His grip slackened and he didn't know what he was feeling, but he felt strangely empty. He should be happy that Sasuke wasn't just at college studying. He should be relieved that at least he wasn't somewhere he didn't know. And yet, when Sasuke began to talk to him about being sorry for bailing out on their lunch and ending the phone call short, all he felt was dread.

"Sasuke, can we go out for dinner?"

Naruto blurted out as soon as he saw signs of Sasuke ending the call. He held his breath and waited for his response.

_"Sorry, I have some planned meeting. Maybe next time. I'll treat you."_

"Oh… okay."

_"Bye, dobe."_

"Bye…" Naruto murmured and ended the call, finally letting his hand fall and watching as Sasuke entered a club. His thoughts were running amok, but only one stood out from the rest.

Sasuke lied to him.

* * *

"I can't believe Sasuke changed so much!" Naruto hissed, pouting when Kiba let out a guffaw of laughter. "Seriously, Kiba! I mean, what's Itachi been teaching him? He never used to be such a little bastard. And he's got the grunt and glare down already!"

Kiba laughed harder, "Are you kidding me? He's always been like that!"

" _No,_ he was _not!_ He was shy and the sweetest kid I've met! I mean, who gives their mothers flowers for no reason?"

"The kind who was giving it to their crush, but ended having a dense crush." Kiba mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. So the reason why you've been sulking–"

_"Thinking!"_

"Same shit," Kiba snorted and continued. "You've been at it since Itachi's wedding and even now, it's finally at the reception and you're _still_ 'thinking' about it?"

Naruto crossed his arms and ignored Kiba's sarcasm at his correction, "So? I don't see anything big about it?"

Kiba shook his head at this, looking around and releasing a feral grin when his eyes landed on something. Whatever it was, Naruto had a gut feeling he wasn't going to like it. "Then what do you think about that?"

Naruto looked at where Kiba was pointing and landed on the people at the dance floor, but what caught his immediate attention was Sasuke… who was dancing with the same blonde-haired girl he saw last time. He looked at Sasuke talking so casually to her and Naruto felt anger? Betrayal, hurt, disappointment, annoyance, frustration and fury, all bundled up inside him and what prevailed the most, after giving the chaotic turmoil some time to settle, was confusion.

What were these feelings? Why did he feel this way?

"Jealous?"

Naruto heard Kiba ask, rousing him abruptly with his unexpected question. "Wh-What?"

Kiba looked at the newly-wed couple a few tables ahead, "You know, when this whole wedding was about to start, I was worried that you'd mope around and show that completely fake smile of yours all day. Not that that's not what you're doing, but I didn't expect it was for an entirely different reason. You like Sasuke, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Naruto's reply was quick. "He's a good kid, despite turning out to a somewhat annoying bastard."

"Not that 'like', but you like him as… a lover would." Kiba said, choosing his words carefully.

Naruto coughed at that, narrowing his eyes at what Kiba was implying, "What? He's _Itachi's younger brother._ My _best friend's_ , I don't like him like _that,_ Kiba."

"Naruto, think about it. You just saw Sasuke dancing with a girl and you became jealous–"

_"Was not!"_

Kiba rolled his eyes, ignoring Naruto in favor to continue with what he was saying, "Back then, we only found out you liked Itachi when you just up and left after his answer. You're dealing it differently now, or to put it exactly, you're putting up more of a fight and you're not even aware. Naruto, you're dense as fuck and you may not see it, but this time, everyone can see it. You like him."

Naruto sat speechless.

He wasn't sure what to think or what he should say. Instead, he looked back at where Sasuke was and found him gone. His eyes scanned the crowd, getting anxious by the second when he couldn't find him. He began to panic when he also realized that the blonde girl was gone too. Were they together? Did they leave the hotel together? Why did it bother him so much? Wasn't his 'like' inclined to brotherly love? No. It was… different. What he was feeling now seemed more intense, more raw; more passionate… Did that mean what Kiba's saying was actually the truth?

Did he like Sasuke?

When?

How?

Naruto shook his head at the unnecessary questions. He didn't need to know when or how. What he needed to know is where was Sasuke? Didn't Sasuke say he liked him? Why did he leave with that girl? Why did he lie to him? Didn't he like him anymore?

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and hindered him from continuing his search for Sasuke, while at the same time immobilizing him from moving to personally find him. He silently cursed and turned when he saw the blonde-haired girl on stage with a guitar in hand. She waived to the crowd and then started to play. He turned away, unwilling to watch when he was filled with contempt for the girl's oblivious joy.

_No, I won't call you baby, I won't buy you daisies_

_Cause that don't work and I know, how to get you crazy_

_How to make you want me so bad it hurts_

Oh my god… Naruto knew that voice.

_I wanna be good, good, good to you but that's not, not, not your type_

_So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight_

It was Sasuke! Naruto's eyes widened as he whirled around to find Sasuke staring at him from the stage, clutching the microphone and singing to him! What's up with that song? He'd never heard it before. Was it new or did Sasuke create that? His heart stuttered when Sasuke sent him a smirk, damning him for making him feel weak.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies if you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

Sasuke winked at him when he sang the chorus. What was Sasuke doing? Naruto blushed to the end of his roots when it dawned on him that everyone at the wedding reception now knew that the younger Uchiha liked him. He glanced at Itachi and saw him cast a knowing smirk, causing him to send a weak glare before going back to Sasuke's smoldering gaze.

_Hey, thanks for the number, I'm not gonna call you_

_'Cause that won't work_

_You like to play hide-and-go-get-her_

_You like me better when I play the jerk_

Naruto let out a short laugh at the lyrics. That answered his question. It was definitely created by Sasuke. Since when did he learn to compose songs? Rather when did he have the time to make and practice it?

_I wanna be good, good, good to you but that's not, not, not your type_

_So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight_

Naruto gasped, his hand coming up to cover his open mouth. The club… The research… Those late dismissals… It all made sense! Sasuke must've been creating the melody then, and the lyrics from their encounters and experiences. He smiled when he realized how much Sasuke put such meticulous detail on the refrains.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies if you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

Naruto laughed at the chorus. God, did Sasuke really think he liked the bad types? He smiled at the notion, assuming that must've been the impression he made when he used to like Itachi. He didn't think it was possible that the current Sasuke could also be so cute. He felt light just from knowing that all this was for him. Who would not be touched by this?

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you_

_And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you_

_So I pretend that I don't care_

_I'll stand you up to keep you here_

_I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me_

Naruto watched as Sasuke got the wireless mike, leaping off the stage and heading towards his way. Naruto looked around him and saw majority of the people there were grinning at him. He grew more alarmed when Sasuke was quickly closing the space to reach him, unaware of the mess he was creating in Naruto's whole being.

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies if you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

By this time, Sasuke left the chorus to the blonde-haired girl to sing as he cornered Naruto to his table. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, daring him to make a move, but it was completely ruined by his raging blush. Sasuke smirked and captured his lips, kissing Naruto deeply and leaving him breathless. He leaned his forehead to Naruto's, before whispering into the mike,

_For you_

**-Owari-**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Listen to the music! It's awesome! :") Anyway, leave review and comment cause that will make me extremely happy! AND check out my Tumblr! I upload so much SasuNaru goodies there.


End file.
